


Coming Home to You

by Allykat23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allykat23/pseuds/Allykat23
Summary: Oikawa comes home after a stressful day at work and Iwaizumi knows exactly what he needs.





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being brave and posting my work for the first time - even if this is literally the shortest thing I've ever written. Lol Thanks for taking the time to read! ^_^
> 
> Special thanks to my friends from the Haikyuu Writers discord. Y'all are awesome!

Oikawa dragged his feet going up the stairs to his Tokyo apartment. The journey from the station had been longer than usual and his body felt heavy. Even the keys in his hands felt heavy as he unlocked the door. He sighed -- just a touch dramatically, really -- and walked into the apartment he shared with his long-time boyfriend.

The smell of food cooking flooded the small living room, and Oikawa could hear the rattling of dishes coming from the kitchen. “I’m home~” he said before kicking off his shoes and collapsing on their couch. He draped one arm over his eyes and felt himself melt into the couch. It was good to be home.

Iwaizumi poked his head around the corner, frown deepening when he saw Oikawa moping. It was unusual for Oikawa not to assault him as soon as he walked in the door. Iwaizumi had honestly expected to have to fend off his clingy, octopus arms while he finished cooking. He even had a wooden spoon ready to smack Oikawa’s greedy fingers when he tried to sneak tastes of whatever was in the pan. For him to just lay around like that was….unusual. And troubling. “Welcome home. What’s wrong with you?” He didn’t wait for an answer, ducking back into the kitchen long enough to make sure nothing was burning.

Picking his head up, Oikawa heaved himself off his feet. Iwaizumi had sounded grumpier than normal. Which usually meant he was worried. After everything that had gone wrong today at work, the last thing he wanted to do was come home and make his boyfriend worry. He took a deep breath and beamed a smile as he bounced into the kitchen. “Iwa-chan~! How sweet, you have dinner on the table ready and waiting. You’re becoming a proper housewife just like I knew you could!”

It was only two long strides over to where Iwaizumi was washing up the last few dishes. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s wide shoulders and rested his chin on the top of his spiky, black hair. “What’s for dinner tonight?”

Iwaizumi didn’t react other than to calmly finish drying the last pan, setting it firmly onto the drying rack next to the sink. He turned in Oikawa’s arms, pushing him back far enough to give him a long, searching stare. “It’s gyudon. Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

There was a moment where Oikawa just blinked down at Iwaizumi before he recovered his smile. “That sounds so good, Iwa-chan! You really are the best.” He turned, walking towards the table and chattering all the way. “Nothing's wrong. Work is work. Speaking of that, did you know that the secretary from the fourth floor has a new boyfriend again? Even though she  _just_ went on an overnight trip to an onsen last week with one of the editors from--”

“Tooru.”

Iwaizumi’s voice deepened, and Oikawa barely controlled a shiver that ran suddenly down his spine. That tone was one that Iwaizumi very rarely used and hearing it had Oikawa’s mouth dropping open as he stared in stunned silence.

Iwaizumi strode slow and even across the kitchen until he was crowding Oikawa’s space, pushing him back against the table and chairs, still staring at him unblinking and without mercy. Iwaizumi’s green eyes seemed to look directly through Oikawa, picking up the smallest details and pondering what they found. His fingers gently latched onto either side of Oikawa’s chin, pushing his mouth closed and tilting his head down until their lips were centimeters apart. “Sit.”

Oikawa collapsed into the chair like a puppet whose strings had been cut - all at once and entirely without conscious thought or effort. His breath heaved out of his nose and his pupils swallowed up the normal brown of his eyes as he stared up at the unforgiving figure of Iwaizumi.

“You've been keeping secrets,” Iwaizumi said. His tone wasn't accusing or questioning. It was a statement. Fact. He didn't give Oikawa an opening for defense or argument -- even if Oikawa could have untied his tongue in his suddenly dry mouth. Instead Iwaizumi circled the chair, running his hands across Oikawa’s shoulders as he continued, “The last week you've been coming home distracted and tired. Worn down.”

Oikawa started. “Iwa-chan you know that-”

“More than usual,” Iwaizumi continued as if Oikawa had never spoken. “And yet every time I've asked, you tell me everything’s fine. Work is great. You're great.” Iwaizumi completed the circle, bringing both arms to the back of the chair on either side of Oikawa, caging him in and bringing their faces back into close proximity. “You're always so careful. Confident. In charge.”

A hand slid up Oikawa’s neck and into his hair. The grip suddenly tightened, pulling his chin sharply back and leaving him open and vulnerable. He could feel Iwaizumi running his nose lightly at the crease just underneath his jaw. “But I know that isn't the real you. Is it, Tooru?”

Arching his back against Iwaizumi’s hold on him, Oikawa couldn't stop the moan that tore out of his throat at those words. Gone completely was the cheerful chatter. His voice took on a desperate whine. “I-Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi shook his head, lips twitching up into a smirk. “Let’s take this into the bedroom, shall we?”

Oikawa had never crossed their apartment so fast in his life.

* * *

 

Find me on Tumblr! [@allykat023](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allykat023)


End file.
